


1 AM Coffee

by carsinoska



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot bodies meant that fatigue shouldn't have been an issue, right? Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 AM Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [here](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/). sorry.

It wasn’t often that Aporia worked with Paradox, but it wasn’t as if it never happened. Those tended to be long nights, mostly because Paradox would get so caught up in the work that he lost track of time. Not only that, but thanks to their new bodies, things like fatigue were harder to notice, so staying up usually wasn’t a problem. Unless they did it on a regular basis, which Aporia was sure that Paradox did.

Aporia tried to get him to sleep, but Paradox was a stubborn man. He refused, claiming to be on a breakthrough. There was no arguing with that, not really. The faster they could change the future, the better.

So as Paradox continued to mumble his frustrations, Aporia left to make some coffee. He brought back a cup for Paradox too. He accepted it without looking away from his work.

Paradox took a sip and then suddenly said, “I think I love you.” 

Aporia blinked. He wasn’t quite sure he heard that right. “Did… did you say something, Paradox?”

“I love you, for the coffee. Thanks,” he said.

That must have been what he meant by that earlier. Like a student pulling an all-nighter before a big exam, Paradox was just glad for the caffeine. It was a little odd to hear something so affectionate from the normally closed-off Paradox though.

“It’s no problem,” Aporia replied, smiling.

But even with the help of coffee, it really was late. Aporia knew that he couldn’t focus as well anymore. After all, he spent the last few minutes staring blankly at his screen. They might have been slightly more resistant to physical fatigue, but not mental fatigue. Despite that, he wanted to stay with Paradox for moral support.

* * *

And yet, he still fell asleep and had a sore back to prove it. Aporia looked around and saw that, yes, Paradox had fallen asleep at his desk as well. Even in his sleep, Aporia noted bemusedly, Paradox still looked a little angry. 

Aporia tried his best to carry Paradox back to his room, which wasn’t too hard. It wasn’t that Paradox was light, not in the slightest, but rather that Z-one had graced him with extraordinary strength. Thankfully, the other man didn’t stir. 

Aporia returned to his own room, still a little tired. Staying up was overrated. He would honestly force Paradox to go to bed next time.


End file.
